Aguafiestas
by kavalla
Summary: Makoto esperaba que Haruka no sucumbiese ante los encantos de una piscina para niños. Makoharu.


Makoto no podía estar más orgulloso de sus hermanitos. Ran y Ren habían llegado a casa más sonrientes de lo normal, dispuestos a mostrar con el pecho inflado su boletín de notas. Su madre los felicitó por sus éxitos y los animó a que siguiesen esforzándose. Ellos, sin embargo, lo único que anhelaban eran unas palabras halagadoras por parte de su hermano mayor.¡Y vaya si las consiguieron! Hasta prometió darles un regalo aquella misma tarde, ante lo que los niños saltaron de alegría y se aferraron contentos a la pierna de Makoto.

Aprovechando que Ran y Ren habían acompañado a su madre a la compra, Makoto pensó que había sido demasiado precipitado prometerles un regalo que tal vez no les llegaría a dar. Por mucho que exprimiese cada una de sus neuronas, ninguna idea parecía lo suficientemente buena como para saciar la ilusión de aquellos diablillos. Pensó en qué tipo de regalo le habría gustado a él recibir cuando estaba en primaria y, en poco tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que él era feliz con tal de que Haruka le diese una palmadita en la espalda con aquel brillo tan único y especial en sus ojos. Claro que Ran y Ren no eran Makoto y a ellos aquel gesto les daría igual.

Sonrió al recordar el primer examen de Matemáticas que suspendió. Él tenía apenas diez años. Las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas llevaban consigo el miedo de defraudar a sus padres y a sus profesores. Haruka, al verlo tan deprimido, le prometió que a partir de entonces estudiarían para los exámenes juntos. Y así fue.

Aquel recuerdo amable y cálido hizo que una lucecita se encendiese en la cabeza de Makoto. ¡Había quedado para estudiar con Haruka aquel día! Maldijo su cerebro olvidadizo y cogió el teléfono móvil para avisar a su amigo de que viniese un poco más tarde de lo normal y le explicó brevemente lo sucedido. Haruka contestó veloz con una pregunta simple: "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Makoto se sintió feliz por saber que podría contar con Haruka en cualquier situación, pero declinó aquella oferta sin dudarlo un segundo. No quería dar quebraderos de cabeza a Haru, que seguramente estaría a punto de relajarse durante horas en la bañera.

_Oh_.

Esta vez lo que iluminó la mente de Makoto fue una bombilla. ¡Ya sabía con qué sorprender a sus hermanos!

* * *

Makoto contempló satisfecho la piscinita infantil ante él. Sus pulmones se quejaban exhaustos tras una eternidad inflando la piscina rosa de motas amarillas, pero Makoto sabía que aquel esfuerzo sobrehumano se vería recompensado con las caritas desbordantes de alegría de Ran y Ren.

Por ahora, todo iba acorde sus planes. Era imposible que se fuesen al traste.

O eso pensó Makoto hasta que vio qué hora era. Eran las siete de la tarde y su familia aún no había llegado a casa. Seguramente su madre se había encontrado con alguna amiga en el supermercado y se quedó charlando con ella sobre lo buenos estudiantes que eran los mellizos, el tiempo tan agradable que se asomaba aquel verano y comentarían los cuchicheos de algún programa televisivo. El problema, sin embargo, no residía tanto en la tardanza de su madre como en que Haru llegaría de un momento a otro para estudiar.

Si Haruka fuese una persona normal, el hecho de que hubiese una piscina en el patio trasero de Makoto no le habría arrancado más que una pregunta. Pero Haruka distaba tanto de la normalidad como Plutón del Sol y, nada más ver aquella piscinita infantil, repleta de agua cristalina, haría una de las suyas. Makoto tragó saliva.

A las siete y media llegaría Haruka a casa. Quizás en esos treinta minutos Ren y Ran volverían de la compra y no dejarían espacio para un adolescente como Haruka en la piscina.

Makoto se sintió mal por privar de aquel gozo a su mejor amigo, pero también sabía que si él no estaba ahí para pararle los pies, nadie lo haría y Haruka acabaría tarde o temprano en prisión o, peor aún, en un manicomio.

Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, Makoto se estremeció y notó nudo en el estómago. Su madre no tenía necesidad de _timbrar_ a la puerta, ya que llevaba las llaves consigo. ¿Pero y si llevaba demasiadas bolsas pesadas y no podía? ¿Y si se olvidó las llaves en casa?

No, aquello era improbable. _Entonces debía de ser Haruka._

Makoto fue lentamente hacia la puerta, rogando una y otra vez que Haruka no se encontrase con la piscina.

Con lo que sí se encontró fue con la sonrisilla nerviosa y la mirada evasiva de Makoto.

—Makoto.

Haruka y sus habilidades para leer a Makoto pillaron la mentira antes de contarla.

—¿Pasa algo, Haru? —preguntó con una voz blandengue y quebradiza.

La única respuesta fue un silencio abrumador. Sin siquiera pestañear, Haruka entró en aquella casa que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Makoto lo siguió, indicándole que dejase la mochila en el salón.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Haru-chan? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Unas galletas? —Makoto se sintió aliviado al escuchar su propia voz, ya mucho más sosegada y natural.

—Un vaso de agua —contestó—. Y deja el "-chan".

Ambos sabían que aquella costumbre permanecería para siempre. Makoto dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios en su camino a la cocina. Si mantenía a Haru distraído, no se daría cuenta de la piscina. Luego llegarían los niños, se bañarían sin que su amigo se diese cuenta, y todos serían felices y comerían perdices. O caballa, en el caso de Haruka.

_Perfecto_.

Excepto que todo el optimismo de Makoto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando vio que Haruka había desaparecido de la sala. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que podía haber ido al baño o a fisgonear en el cuarto de Makoto. Qué va. Fijo que estaba desnudándose en el patio.

Corrió a grandes zancadas al patio, casi tropezando en el camino, y llamando a su amigo a voces. Sintió un viento frío calando sus huesos nada más ver la ropa de Haru desperdigada por el pasillo. La recogió muy a su pesar, liberando sus penas en forma de suspiro, y salió para ver a Haruka tirado en una piscina que no era de su tamaño. Las piernas y los brazos se le salían por los bordes y el agua apenas lo cubría.

—Pero si está en la gloria… —Makoto sonrió resignado— ¡Haru! ¡Sal de ahí antes de que alguien te vea!

Haruka lo ignoró por completo. Era imposible hablar con él cuando había agua de por medio.

Makoto sintió la mirada cargada de desdén y vergüenza de su vecina, una anciana viuda que giraba la cabeza con desprecio mientras presenciaba el exhibicionismo de Haruka.

Para desgracia de Makoto, las cosas aún podían ir _peor_. Lo comprobó al escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos y su madre regañándolos por el alboroto.

—Vuestro hermano Makoto os ha preparado una sorpresa —escuchó de fondo la voz dulce y tranquilizadora de su madre. Makoto soltó un gritito de terror.

—¡Bien! ¡Viva! —no lo podía ver, pero sabía que Ren estaba saltando alrededor de su madre.

—Acabo de escuchar algo… ¡Creo que está fuera! —exclamó Ran sin contener su emoción.

_Adiós sueños, hola pesadillas._

Ran y Ren llegaron al patio con sonrisas deslumbrantes. Al ver la piscina profanada por Haru, no solo no se decepcionaron, sino que se les iluminó aún más la mirada.

—¡Haru-nii-chan! ¡Es Haru-nii-chan! —coreaban los pequeños al borde del grito.

Cualquiera diría que les hacía más ilusión la presencia de Haru que la piscina en sí. Makoto no supo bien cómo sentirse.

—Qué bien, ¿verdad? —la madre sonrió— Venga, poneos el bañador y luego ya merendaréis, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron al unísono.

Fueron a la velocidad del rayo a cambiarse.

Haru abrió los ojos, inquieto ante la perturbación en el ambiente, cuando notó que su paz se estaba rompiendo a cachitos. Los hermanos de Makoto se tiraron en aquella piscina minúscula y se aferraban a él como si les fuera la vida en ello. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero no tendría sentido enfadarse con unos niños pequeños. Buscó a Makoto con la mirada, que sonreía un poco avergonzado a una distancia prudencial.

—¡Onii-chan, únete! ¡Ven con nosotros! —exigió Ran agarrando, sin motivo aparente, el brazo de Haru.

—¡Únete! ¡Únete! —secundó Ren, aplastando a Haruka.

No quería pensar que sus inocentes hermanitos estaban torturando o acosando sexualmente a Haruka, pero tenía la pinta de que así era. Haru miró a su amigo con ojos suplicantes. ¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo con Ran y Ren?

—Pero yo no voy a caber… —murmuró Makoto. Además del tamaño, el hecho de estar en una piscina infantil era muy, muy vergonzoso.

—Jo, ¡si no estuvieras tan gordo, podrías jugar con nosotros!

—¡Onii-chan no está gordo! —defendió Ran— Lo que pasa es que es grandote porque come muchas verduras, ¿verdad, verdad?

A Makoto se le subieron los colores a la cara al ver que Haru esbozaba una sonrisa diminuta y delicada, pero tan única y refrescante como él mismo.

—Está bien… Me rindo… Pero solo durante unos minutos, ¿eh? Haru y yo tenemos que hacer los deberes.

Subió arrastrando los pies a su habitación y se colocó un bañador cualquiera. Menos mal que no era como Haru y no llevaba siempre el bañador puesto.

Al salir de nuevo al patio, se encontró de fondo con la mirada cada vez más escandalizada de la chismosa de su vecina. Para que Makoto pudiese entrar en la piscina, fue necesario que saliesen todos y él se metiese primero. Así Ran y Ren podían echarse encima de él y Haru entre sus piernas.

La situación ya no podía volverse más vergonzosa, desde luego que no. Tener a Haru así, tan pegado a él, era un privilegio, un verdadero placer del que no podía disfrutar por los gritos de sus hermanitos y la dichosa piscina. ¡Si es que aquella piscina estaba diseñada para niños pequeños, no para dos hombretones como Haruka y Makoto!

Sin embargo, merecía la pena. Las sonrisas agradecidas de Ran y Ren, la paz radiante de Haru… no le importaría pasar un poco de vergüenza durante un rato con tal de que aquellas personas tan importantes para él fueran felices.

—¡Niños, la merienda ya está lista! Id saliendo u os arrugaréis —advirtió la madre tras un rato de diversión y carcajadas en el agua.

Los pequeños protestaron en un principio, pero sabían que una merienda deliciosa les estaba esperando con ganas de ser devorada. Se despidieron de Haruka, un poco apenados, y se fueron directos a por la comida.

—Sí que te adoran —Makoto sonrió cuando ya estaban los dos solos en la piscina. Haruka se acurrucó entre sus piernas, como un gato buscando afecto.

Makoto sonrió, pensando en que quizás lo único que unía a los hermanos Tachibana era su cariño desmedido hacia Haruka.

—Makoto —la voz apagada de Haruka hizo volver a Makoto a la realidad. Una realidad donde estaban solo los dos, ajenos a todo, en una piscinita infantil. Una realidad donde Haru le dedicaba a él, y solo a él, una mirada amorosa.

Makoto obedeció con mucho gusto al deseo mudo de Haruka, besando sus labios con dulzura ante la mirada cotilla de la vecina de enfrente.


End file.
